Take My Breath Away
by XSilverMoonlightX
Summary: Her family, destroyed and her health, poor and she felt, alone. Until he came along. Haru was the knidest and sweetest boy. Their friendship was perfect. But what happens to there relationship, when some makes a confession? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

She walked past all the other houses, heading towards the one where she truly felt was home. Not Kagura's, nor her birth home but the one where she could be happy and be herself. She shivered at the quick memories of her home. It was perfect, nothing like the other Juunishi families. Her parents had loved her, and she had loved them. They were inseparable, together forever; at least, she had thought so. She truly felt they were all happy. That her mother and father had no problem with her being possessed by the vengeful horse, that they loved her and wouldn't let anything ruin that. But she had to question it, she had to question their happiness, their love, and suddenly, her perfect home shattered.

All the thoughts of her mother yelling and her father hurting her came rushing back, and she hastily pushed them away, and shut them out. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to just forget. She walked faster until she finally arrived at her destination. When she answered the phone, he had told her to come as quick as possible, that it was very serious. She smiled slightly and began to feel a warm feeling deep inside. Because she knew, she knew that inside, he was there. Waiting for her to come, to talk with her, listen to her, to just _be _with her. She knocked on the door a few times and waited. She heard moving inside and wondered who would answer. She figured it would be his mother or possibly even him. But decided that it would be is mother who would answer, because he was most likely up in his room, staring at the ceiling. She laughed to herself and jumped slightly as her self thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Isuzu-san! Hello, Hello! Please come in." Mrs. Sohma exclaimed standing there. She had the usual smile on her face, so Rin crossed off "him being in trouble" from her mental list of why he made her rush here. "Thank you Mrs. Sohma." She said as she walked in the house. Mrs. Sohma closed the door and walked over to Rin. "He's upstairs in his room." She said smiling and gesturing to the stairs.

"Mrs. Sohma, you wouldn't happen to know why it was so important for me to have rushed here, would you?" Mrs. Sohma chuckled softly while shaking her head. "N-no. I'm sure he could tell you why though." And with that, she walked into the kitchen. Rin stared for a few seconds and shrugged her shoulders.

She rushed up the stairs and blasted through the nearest door. As she stood there she held her breath. There he was, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling just like she knew he would be. She released her breath, smiled softly and laughed to herself. She loved that blank stare of his, and it made her smile even more to know that he was giving it to the ceiling. She was soon brought back to reality when she realized that now he was staring straight at her, but not a blank stare. No, this stare was different. His eyes were filled with happiness and excitement. He smiled at her with that soft smile of his and swung his legs so he sat on the edge of his bed, his jewelry made a bunch of clanging noise as he did so.

She snickered while shaking her head. "Geez Haru, I thought you said that you had something _serious _to tell me." she said to him in a joking manner. He laughed and stood up putting his hands in his pockets. "It _is _serious." He smirked at her and she stared at him intently. "How so?" He just chuckled and sat back down, patting the side of the bed gesturing her over.

"Really? The whole house to yourself?! A-and you want, _me_ to stay here with you?" Rin said with slight shock as she thought of why he would want _her _there instead of Yuki or someone else.

Haru scratched the back of his head nodding his head yes. "Mother said it was perfectly alright. She says it would be much better if you were here with me. She said it would make her feel better knowing I wasn't completely alone." He said while shrugging.

"Yes well, it will take more than just your mother get to me to stay Haru." She looked at him while raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Haru sighed and laughed slightly. "Ok, ok. I'll get a movie for us to watch and I promise I won't attempt to cook any food. Take out only." He said looking at her hoping that pleased her and she would accept.

"Aand?" she asked gesturing him to continue. He stared at her confusingly. What was he forgetting? He couldn't think of what else there was, so he smiled as he thought of something else. "And I promise I want get porn as the movie." He laughed as he said it, knowing that she was going to freak any second then laugh hysterically.

"Hastuharu!" she said shrieking while hitting the ox's shoulder. "You pervert! That's **not **what I meant!" she said furiously. He titled his head giving her the "Oh come on" look, and she couldn't help but give up that act and laugh. It was amazing how he knew what she wanted him to say, but said the exact opposite. "Hatsuharu, you really are a funny ox you know that?" He smiled and nodded. "Don't worry; you can sleep in my room and I will sleep downstairs. This way there are no accidents." He said amusingly and winked at her.

She laughed while she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh Haru."

"So, will you?" he asked her in a hoping kind of tone. She laughed and nodded in agreement. "Of course. How could I pass up a movie night? **However!** No scary movies! You know I don't like them. And don't think my mind will change Friday. I mean it. Absolutely none!" she said sternly while giving him a serious look.

He flinched slightly at her serious manner. He stared at her for a few minutes. "Fiiine." He huffed. "I won't get a scary movie." She looked at him satisfied and he smiled. He stood up heading towards the door to tell his mother and looked back at her. "And if you _really _don't want any, I won't get porn." He said laughing. "Haaaaruu!" Rin yelled while throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and ran out the door and down the stairs. He sighed deeply. "I'm definitely going to do it this time. It's the _perfect _time to tell her how I feel. And I will. I just hope she feels the same way." He thought to himself.

End

Woohoo! and theres chapter one!

Haru: ano...can i get a scary movie anyway?

Silver: . . .o-o w-wah! HARU! homg! hugs

Haru: transforms . . .a misuteri. So..can i get a scary movie?

Silver: nnng drools s-sure

Rin: OO! W-what! NO! trembles I HATE SCARY MOVIES!

Ch2 will be up in a few days! -Silver


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I might have forgot some important things to put in the summary or beginning of Ch1 ( I had no clue what I was doing) so…im srry for tht**

**I am XSilverMoonlightX! Call me Silver or Misa please ;P I'm 13, and LOVE fruits basket (especially tht sexy cow! XD)**

**Im REALLY sorry though for the wait. Ive been in school and stuff XP. So HERE IT IS! Chapter two! (warning, ITS LOOOONG!)**

He sat on the couch, his mother went on and on about rules and phone numbers, wishing Rin would get here, so they could finally leave. But not only for that reason did he want her here. To see her soft, gentle smile, her pale yet beautiful complexion, her silky ravenous hair. He could imagine it so clearly, at night they would watch a movie, they would make fun of the horribly attempted stunts, and laugh at the stupid jokes, he blushed at the thought of what came next in his fantasy. "And after that movie…" he thought to himself. After, he would try his best not to choke from embarrassment, he would finally try to get his feelings out to her, he would try not to be an idiot. More and more questions rushed into his head making him wonder all the things he didn't imagine would happen. What if he screwed up? If it came out all wrong, if his _one _chance to tell her was ruined and she hated him forever.

Would she?

Would she never talk to him again if he told her? Would she find him stupid, to actually think, that someone like himself, could even imagine to be with someone as beautiful, and perfect, nice, pretty, smart, funny... He smiled as he was suddenly pulled out of his fantasy by his mother. "Was she talking all this time?" he asked himself amusingly.

"Ok Haru? You understand everything?" she asked him with a worried tone. "Oh will you leave the boy alone. You make him sound like he's a 2 year old. He can handle himself. Besides, won't Isuzu be here with him? She'll keep him in line." His father said and Haru gave a nod in agreement. "Damn right Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. At least someone gets it." He said to himself. "Wait, in line!?"

The doorbell rang and in an instant Haru froze. His thoughts came back. Would she hate him, deny him? Then he smiled when he remembered the last thing he thought of before he came back to reality. He knew Rin, indeed she was nice and beautiful, but she could never hate him. Never. It just wouldn't be like her. He finally knew what to tell her, if he sensed she would say "No". Or he could use it to convince her to accept. It was perfect, nothing could beat it. Having his secret weapon in mind, and jumped off the couch and darted to the door. Right before he opened it, he took a deep breath. "You know, it would be real sick and wrong if I'm getting all worked up if this isn't even her." He chuckled and opened the door. He held his breath as he saw her standing there. "S-so, beautiful" he thought to himself, he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts.

"So, I can't come in?" Rin said tilting her head in a confused manner. "W-what? Why n-not?" He said trying his best not to stutter. "Well, I asked you if I could come in, but you shook your head. Is, is everything alright?" she asked him looking in his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Because he was too busy gawking at her in his mind, he slipped away from reality again! He sighed deeply and gestured her to come in, stepping out of the doorway. "D-don't worry about it. I, I wasn't paying attention." She laughed slightly and shook her head. "I thought so."

"Don't you worry Mrs. Sohma, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything irresponsible." Rin said while laughing and Haru rolling his eyes. "Y-yes well…" his mother went to continue but Mr. Sohma placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's enough now, they'll be just fine. Now come on, let's go." Mrs. Sohma sighed deeply and nodded. She kissed Haru on the cheek and walked towards the door waving to both of them. Rin waved back smiling while Haru had a hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his neck, smiling at his mother. She smiled back at him and shut the door behind her.

"Finally!" Haru huffed, spinning around and walking towards the stairs. Rin was watching the door for a few seconds and then hurried after Haru up the stairs.

"So did you get a good movie? It's not scary right?" Rin asked him as they walked into his bedroom. He turned around and stared at her for a minute and then smiled. "Yes I got a good movie and no it's not scary. It's rather lame, so it will be funny." He walked over to the stand next to his bed and bent down. He opened the bottom drawer and rummaged through it for a few minutes, shoving papers to the side and taking out video games, placing them to the side. Rin smiled and sat down on his bed and scanned his room. After the many times she had been in here, something seemed very different this time. But it was something so simple, she couldn't grasp it. Haru grunted as he continued to rummage through the drawer, reaching all the way in the back and feeling his way around. It started to annoy Rin that she couldn't figure it out and she scanned and re-scanned the room over and over, trying to find out what it was. She turned around to look at Haru and ask him, but stopped with her mouth open. He was putting all the things he had taken out of the drawer back in, neatly and carefully. It finally registered to her what had changed and she laughed. Haru stood up staring at her confused. "What's so funny?" he asked as he opened the top drawer on the stand and skimmed through it quickly.

"Ha-ha, you cleaned your room didn't you?! That's why it looks so different! Because you can actually see things!" she said while laughing. Haru stopped going through the drawer and looked at her. "Yea, so? I figured you wouldn't be to comfortable sleeping in a messy room. So I cleaned it and washed stuff." Rin stopped laughing immediately and looked at him. "You mean, your mom didn't tell you to? And washed what stuff?" she asked in a serious manner.

Haru looked at her again but with a "What's Wrong with You?" look. "No, my mom didn't even think of it. Maybe that's why she almost collapsed when she saw me cleaning and doing laundry." He shrugged and bent down again looking under his bed. "Ha-ha! You did laundry?! Wow Haru, all for me? What, did you not want me to see any gross things?" she snickered at the thought. Haru jumped up knowing exactly what she meant and hit his head against the bed with a loud, THUD! "Haru!" Rin yelled while leaping off the bed and over to him. He slowly crawled out from underneath rubbing his head with both eyes closed tight. She put a hand on his shoulder wondering if he was ok. He slowly opened one of his eyes and look at her worried face. "I'm alright, don't worry." He stood up and smiled down at her. "Well, the good news is, I found the movie." He laughed.

"Come on Miss Worry." He said as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"HARU!!! I SAID NO SCARY MOVIES!" Rin screeched. "Oh come on! "The Grudge Two" is one of _the _lamest movies ever! It's not even scary!" the ox argued trying to convince her.

"Oh! And if a hand came out of your head in the shower you wouldn't be the slightest scared!" she yelled back at him crossing her arms. "Well I certainly would be disturbed if a hand came out of my head. BUT! _My _head is not in the movie, and neither is yours." He said looking at her triumphantly with a "Beat that" kind of look.

"W-well." She couldn't think of what to say. He really did beat her at that. She quickly picked up a magazine to pretend she didn't care. "Look Haru, I will have nightmares, do we really have to watch this?" she sighed looking up at him questionably with her big black eyes. He couldn't help but give in. Her eyes just killed him, so big and beautiful. He could get lost forever in them. It took him a few minutes to find out that he already had, and Rin had been calling him.

"Hmm? Sorry I was, thinking of…" he stopped quickly trying to make an excuse and then realized this would be the perfect time. He sat down and took a deep breath in. She stared at him with a worried yet confused look. "I was just, thinking of what to say. No Rin, we don't have to watch the movie." She sighed with relief. "I'm really sorry though Haru, I'm sure you wanted to watch it but…" she was cut off by Haru who was starting to talk.

"True, I did. So, in return, can I ask you to do something?" he said looking at her, hoping she would say yes. His heart was beating extremely fast. If she said yes, that would be it; there would be no turning back.

"S-sure Haru, what is it?" she said at him very confused. The ox's heart jumped into the air. And when it came back down, it was beating so fast, it would probably be able to beat Rin in a race.

He took a deep breath. Damn did it seem like an extremely long breath to him.

"R-Rin. Will you, Will you kiss me?" he finally got out and started to breath with relief. Like all the weight in the world had just been released off his shoulders. Or maybe, maybe, it was all the anticipation being released from his heart?

"W-why?! I, _we _can't. A-Akito, Akito will get mad."

His heart sunk. She, she didn't want to, she didn't want him. He was about to give up when he saw tears welling up in her eyes. Then it came to him. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't, he cared for her too much to let it all go away just like that. He needed her, and he was sure, that those tears showed that she needed him too.

reached out and caressed her cheek. "Rin. Do you not want me? Do you, not want to be with me?" he looked at her with soft eyes. And when she heard those words she looked immediately at those eyes. She could see the hurt in them. He really wanted her. She started crying even more and began yelling. "Of course I do Haru! I, I want to be with you! I-I'm no good without you Haru!" she choked as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Do you think I'm pitying you, Rin?" she shot her head up and looked at him, about to tell him no, when he drew her nearer. "So I want you Rin. I need you, everything about you. Without you, I don't know if I could live in the world. But, do you not feel the same?"

She gave a light sob and Haru began to back away. She stopped crying immediately, almost in a panic. She looked at his once kind, soft, gray eyes that now only held sorrow and pain. Her heart was racing and she hugged him tightly, like the world were about to end. Haru's eyes widened and couldn't help but smile. She _did _want him. She really felt the same.

He put his finger to her chin and tilted her head up. He smiled down at her, and she sniffled. He wiped away her tears and she began to let go. "So? How about it?" he asked her, slightly amused. She looked up at him confused, and then remembered how all of this started. She smiled and nodded.

The ox smiled back. If she hadn't moved so fast, he would have been the one too, but she quickly came up and kissed him. And just like that, it was as if a million fireworks exploded. He had never imagined kissing her would feel this amazing. As soon as her lips were upon his, it seemed like a shock wave had went through him.

He put his hands on her waist and drew her near and she put her hands on his shoulders. A tear rolled down his face, he was so happy. Too happy, that he couldn't hold the tears back.

END

WOOOOHOOO!

KISS! D!

I had a little trouble with this, but I think its OK (ill definitely do better next Chapter).

Haru: Awww Rin how sweet. You were crying.

Rin: I WAS NOT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CRIED!

Haru: w Shall we re-read the part "She gave a light sob"? Hmmm?

Rin: Ah….I….You!...UUGH! glares at Silver

Silver: OO backs away slowly

(PS: Since school started, I might not be updating so much. So be patient with me ok )


End file.
